Cragger
Drużyna Lavala| rank=Książę| weapon=Mścijedynek Zdzieracz Łusek| speedor=Chompor V18| status=Żywy| location=Góra Cavora| }} jest księciem Plemienia Krokodyli, bratem Crooler oraz synem Crominusa i Crunket. Po zaginięciu jego rodziców na początku konfliktu o Chi został królem, jednak wrócił do bycia księciem, kiedy jego rodzice zostali odnalezieni. Był również jednym z ośmiu wojowników, którzy wyruszyli do Zewnętrznych Krain, by uratować Legendarne Bestie. Biografia thumb|left|200px|Cragger Kiedy Crooler wykluła się z jaja, przypadkowo popchnęła jajo brata, które spadło i rozbiło się. Cragger przetrwał, a przez wypchnięcie jaja, jego rodzice myśleli nawet, że to on urodził się pierwszy. Tym samym to on został dziedzicem tronu. Jego rodzice nazywali go "cudownym dzieckiem". W bardzo młodym wieku zaprzyjaźnił się z księciem Plemienia Lwów Lavalem. W owych czasach obu zależało na przygodach, zabawie i psikusach. Cragger kwestionował to, co Laval jako lew uznawał za przyzwoite, a Laval umiał sprawić, że Cragger śmiał się z samego siebie - co nie było łatwe ze względu na jego przerośnięte ego. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło, gdy Cragger po raz pierwszy posmakował Chi, co nie było dla niego odpowiednie z powodu jego zbyt młodego wieku. Chi dawało Craggerowi poczucie siły, której zawsze szukał. Po tym przeżyciu nigdy nie wrócił do równowagi. Był to początek końca przyjaźni Lavala i Craggera, a także tysiącletniego pokoju Chimy. Cragger oskarżył Lwy o wyeliminowanie jego rodziców. Sprzymierzył się z Plemieniem Kruków i Plemieniem Wilków. Zdolności i cechy Cragger jest najbardziej zawzięty ze wszystkich Krokodyli. Jest nadzwyczaj ambitny, uwielbia rywalizację i zrobi wszystko, by zwyciężyć. Choć został przywódcą niedawno, już wzbudza strach nawet wśród swoich najwierniejszych poddanych. W życiu najbardziej ceni zwycięstwo. Bronie Główną bronią Craggera jest Mścijedynek. Przed wyprawą do Zewnętrznych Krain otrzymał od matki Zdzieracz Łusek. Od czasów kiedy Lodowi Łowcy pojawili się w Chimie, Cragger używa Vengblaze. Informacje o minifigurce Cragger w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70006 Krokodyla łódź Craggera, 70010 Świątynia Chi, 70014 Kryjówka na krokodylim bagnie, 70115 Turniej Speedor, 70126 Krokodyl, 70132 Żądło Scorma, 70135 Ognisty myśliwiec Craggera, 70144 Ognisty pojazd Lavala, 70150 Płonące pazury i 70227 Ucieczka króla Crominusa. Cragger w formie figurki akcji pojawił się w zestawie 66500 Chi Hyper Cragger, 70203 Chi Cragger i 70207 Chi Cragger. thumb|200px|Cragger w formie minifigurki Cragger w formie minifigurki w LEGO Dimensions pojawił się w zestawie: 71223 Cragger Fun Pack. Cytaty Pojawienia *''Legendy Chima'' **''Legenda Krainy Chima'' **''Wielka Opowieść'' **''Serce wojownika'' **''Wycieczka'' **''Targ '' **''Księżyc stulecia'' **''Wyścig wszech czasów'' **''Goryle w akcji'' **''Taniec Lisów '' **''Złodzieje Chi'' **''Atak na Orle Gniazdo'' **''Wyprawa po Chi'' **''Krokodyle łzy'' **''Prawdziwy kłopot z fałszywym Chi'' **''Kruki kontra Orły'' **''Spotkanie we mgle'' **''Laval na wygnaniu'' **''Chmura mroku'' **''Upadek Chimy'' **''Za Chimę!'' **''Wyprawa do Krain Zewnętrznych'' **''W sieci Pająka'' **''Złodziej legend'' **''Orzeł i Niedźwiedź'' **''Kieł i poświęcenie'' **''Żądło'' **''Sny o ogniu'' **''Klan lodu atakuje'' **''Zew Cavory'' **''Próba ognia'' **''Półksiężyc'' **''W ogniu walki!'' **''Na pełnym luzie'' **''Efekt kuli śnieżnej'' **''Kwestia królowania'' **''Na śliskiej drodze '' **''Artefakt'' **''Feniks wylądował'' **''Iskra nadziei'' **''Ogniste Skrzydła'' **''Serce Góry Cavora'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 4D Movie Experience'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu'' **''Świat nad przepaścią, część 2'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Księga przygód'' **''Porwanie'' *''Pościg za Chi!'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Wyprawa Lavala'' en: Kategoria:Plemię Krokodyli